Collapse
by Glass Broken
Summary: Cayó de rodillas cerca de una caída y se quedo así. El agua helada caía sobre ella. Y abajo, las olas azotaban con fuerza las piedras en el precipicio, haciendo salpicar la espuma varios metros de altura. Todo estaba muerto allí abajo… Como él… Como elló


¡Hola a todos los buenos… y – si está leyendo esto en la red, o se metió a mi computadora para espiar (¬¬) – a mi hermano XD! Ya sé, me demore… mucho tal vez, pero bueno, saben que tarde o temprano vuelvo… y sí, me desaparezco de nuevo también, pero el punto es que vuelvo. Y esto que les traigo en esta ocasión, es diferente a lo que he subido antes, por un gran motivo: Este _si_ es un drabble, por poco y me paso de las 1000, pero como no lo hice puedo decir orgullosamente que hice mi primer drabble =) (ya que ahora que se la diferencia entre un drabble y un one-shot, puedo decirlo XD)

¡Yosh! Ahora sigamos con Collapse (Desplomarse in English, people. In English because I'm obsessed with the language XD)

**Summary:** Cayó de rodillas cerca de una caída y se quedo así. El agua helada caía sobre ella. Y abajo, las olas azotaban con fuerza las piedras en el precipicio, haciendo salpicar la espuma varios metros de altura. Todo estaba muerto allí abajo… Como él… Como ella.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Palabras:** 908

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**~°~°~ Collapse ~°~°~**

El agua helada caía con fuerza sobre su esbelto cuerpo, el viento de la tormenta la helaba hasta los huesos. Pero en esos momentos no le importaba en lo absoluto. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, en un intento por detener las lágrimas que corrían sin control por sus pálidas mejillas, fundiéndose con el agua de la lluvia hasta perderse en su cuello.

Y ella solamente corría.

Corría a toda la velocidad que eran posibles sus piernas, sin importarle el camino que estaba tomando, o a donde la llevaba. Iba por un sendero desconocido, esquivando de manera inconsciente los arboles que se encontraba en su camino.

'_¿Por qué?_'

La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía no había respuesta.

De pronto resonó un tronido, acallando todos los otros sonidos, y el bosque se ilumino durante unos cortos segundos por el resplandor de un rayo. La silueta de una muchacha de cabellos rosados se distinguió. Sus pies se remojaron aun más cuando cruzo por un pequeño arroyo que se formaba en el bosque, cubriéndose después por el lodo y el barro.

_Sakura…_

- no…

Un segundo rayo ilumino su camino y en su mente aparecieron unos ojos azabaches.

_Hn. Eres tan.._ Molesta.

- basta.

Las palabras se repitieron nuevamente. Ella cerró sus ojos con mucha más fuerza, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos intentando detenerle, pero no funcionaba. Sus piernas aumentaron la velocidad, tratando de huir de esa manera de lo que se imponía en el interior de su mente.

Una mirada fría, indiferente, de parte de unas pupilas escarlatas, atravesó los ojos verdes. Soltó un respingo, sus ojos fijos en el horizonte, donde podía ver esos ojos. Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer con mucha más fuerza.

- ¡Detente!

Finalmente se detuvo en seco. Había salido de la arbolada, llegando al final de esa parte del bosque, que terminaba en una caída. El agua corría como un pequeño arroyo a unos pasos de distancia, cayendo por el abismo delante de ella para acabar en el océano. Avanzo débilmente, deteniéndose a unos pasos del final. Sus piernas cedieron y ella cayó de rodillas, mirando sin ver la sorprendente escena delante de ella. Las olas grises se estrellaban contra las rocas allá abajo, salpicando espuma hasta una altura impresionante; el agua estaba llena de remolinos. Nada podía vivir allí. Todo debía estar muerto.

'_Muerto_' Repitió mentalmente, inclinando su cabeza hasta que su cabello empapado oculto su mirada. Los mechones se pegaron a su pálido rostro, goteando agua.

Las voces en su cabeza se reanudaron con más fuerza, pero eran diferentes a la de _él_. Y ahora repetían lo mismo que horas antes.

Se quedo así, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo pero sin sentirla realmente, el viento estrellándose contra ella, sin inmutarse por ello. Esas malditas voces que resonaban en sus oídos, acallando los truenos, el ruido del mar… Todo…

_Lo lamento mucho Sakura, no se pudo hacer nada_.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, temblando.

_Sakura-chan, él… estaba muy malherido cuando lo encontramos_.

- no.

_Murió…_

- no puede ser.

_Sakura, tienes que aceptarlo… Sabias tan bien como nosotros que esto iba a suceder_.

- no es cierto…

_¡Está muerto frentona, acéptalo de una vez!_

- ¡No! – repitió, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

_- Realmente eres una molestia._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus pupilas se dilataron. Sus manos fueron cayendo a sus costados, sin fuerza. Y su nombre broto de sus labios rosados con un débil susurro.

Era él… Allí estaba. Delante de ella, en el precipicio. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar mientras sentía sus ojos enrojecidos escocer.

- d–dime que no es cierto… _por favor…_ – la misma sonrisa ladeada, la misma expresión arrogante… – no puede ser cierto, no puede serlo.

Él no le respondía, solamente estaba allí, mirándola. Viendo como se desmoronaba, como iba muriendo lentamente, únicamente gritando en el silencio su nombre en sus labios. _Y no le importaba_, porque no hacía nada. _Nada_. Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Sakura una vez más.

- Sasuke-kun te lo suplico… t–tú _no puedes_ estar muerto.

Finalmente su expresión cambio, sus facciones se conmovieron un poco. Su mirada se suavizo.

Y la miro de esa manera con que siempre quiso que la mirara. _Pero ya era tarde… era demasiado tarde para él, y de igual manera para los dos_.

- no te vayas, no me dejes de nuevo. Te lo ruego.

- _Sakura… gracias_.

Le dedico una suave sonrisa, que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, pero después miro como comenzaba a desaparecer, y supo, que sí no lo alcanzaba en ese momento, no lo volvería a ver nunca más, porque el lugar a donde iba a ir él eternamente, no era el mismo al que iba a ir ella.

Sakura se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, gritando su nombre con todas sus fuerzas – ¡SASUKE!

Sasuke se dio media vuelta sin escucharla y comenzó a avanzar. _No iba a volver_.

- _se acabo Sakura, déjalo así_.

- ¡No!

Corrió para alcanzarlo, pero él no se volvía a verla en ningún momento. No la escuchaba. La chica no se detuvo, aun cuando llego al punto en que el suelo se acabo debajo de sus pies. Él había desaparecido por completo, dirigiéndose a donde pasaría la eternidad, e inevitablemente el cuerpo de Sakura cayó al abismo, perdiéndose entre las olas del mar.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
